


B-I-N-G-O

by SJoan



Series: Dribble Drabble [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Nursery Rhyme References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 07:37:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18806665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SJoan/pseuds/SJoan
Summary: While making dinner, Hermione and Harry sing Teddy's new favourite song.





	B-I-N-G-O

**Author's Note:**

> Written for square N-3 (Writer's Choice) from my Bingo Card for Hermione Haven's Bingo 2019.

“There was a farmer who had a dog, and Bingo was his name-o. B-I-N-G-O!” Hermione danced around the kitchen at Grimmauld place, three-year-old Teddy giggling madly at her antics. 

“Bango was his namo.” 

“B - I - N - G - O!” Harry chimed in, picking up Teddy and swinging him around in a circle. ““B - I - N - G - O! B - I - N - G - O! And bingo was his name-o.” 

Clapping his hands, Teddy screeched. “Again! Again!” 

Grinning, Harry caught Hermione’s eye before launching into the song again. “There was a farmer who had a dog, and -ingo was his name-o. --- I - N - G - O! --- I - N - G - O, --- I - N - G - O!”

“And angoo was his namo!” Teddy clapped his hands. 

Hermione leant against the counter, watching her boyfriend and his godson. Teddy had changed his hair again, this time to a curly brown and his eyes the same piercing green as Harry’s. Smiling at the pair, she went back to fixing up the trio’s dinner. With a wave of her wand, she set the small dining table in the corner and brought the pork chops and potatoes over. 

“Time to eat Mr Bingo!” She booped Teddy’s nose before Harry put him in his high-chair. “Potatoe time!” 

“Tatoes! Tatoes! Mmmmm.” Teddy smacked his tiny fists on the table. “Hungy now!” 

When they finished eating, the rest of the evening was spent washing the crusted potatoes out of Teddy’s hair and Harry trying to convince the toddler that they should sing a new song.


End file.
